Not going Anywhere
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: In a moment of weakness, Winry knows that the only person for her is Edward Elric. And he's not going anywhere.


**Something I drabbled up really quick! :)**

* * *

"Do they know what's wrong yet?" Ed asked quickly as he stood in the waiting room of the hospital. His long hair that would usually be in a braid was in a messy ponytail. His clothing was a wrinkled blue sweat shirt and a pair of leather pants. The laces on his boots weren't even tied. It was an obvious sign of him being in a hurry. Standing next to him was Alphonse.

He wore a blue t-shirt that was also wrinkled and a pair of jeans. He managed to get the laces on his sneakers tied, though, but his hair was disheveled. Winry's face was red and tear-stricken from the events. Before now, Ed and Al had continued to stay in Central while Winry got married to a young man from Rush Valley. Two automail mechanics, what could go wrong?

Unfortunately, while Winry was pregnant, her husband passed away. He had a mysterious illness that no one even knew about until it was too late. It almost killed Winry. Grief stricken, Winry had run to Edward for help. After she gave birth, the young Mother returned to her hometown, only returning to Rush Valley on occasion, but did most of her work from Central.

She had no plans of marrying again.

Winry couldn't bear the loss of another loved one. As her unluckiness made itself known, Winry's three-year old daughter had grown ill. They were all now in the hospital, waiting for something to happen, a miracle.

"The last time anyone told me anything, they said they would do everything they could," Winry told them. She wore a crumbled blue dress, with a light white jacket around her shoulders. She had been visiting Ed and Al in Central for a few days before the Mother and daughter would be on their way to Rush Valley. It seemed plans changed.

Her long blonde hair was in a messy bun, her blue eyes were now red from crying.

"They don't know if she'll make it," Winry was pressed to Ed's chest and he stroked her hair softly as she cried.

"She'll make it. She's a tough cookie," Ed said, earning a forced laugh from Winry. They all knew it was forced. They all knew it would be right to say something about it. They all knew there was nothing in their power to help the little girl. They all could do nothing, but sit, and wait.

The three gathered in the hall of the toddler's room. They could hear doctors and nurses attending to her. The Elric brother's knew that all Winry wanted right now was to be attending to her right now. A doctor had finally come out.

"Are you the Mother and Father of Sarah Rockbell?" the doctor asked Ed and Winry.

"I'm the Mother," WInry said.

"I apologize, there isn't much we can do for your daughter. All we can tell from the samples we collected is that it is a genetic condition. We can only give you medication to prolong your child's life, but not by much," he explained.

"My late husband was ill," Winry started. It was odd that she was so calm. Ed gave a pained expression from the speaking of Winry's husband. When the two were to be wed, Edward didn't take it so well. Winry hadn't known, but everyone else did. He was crazy about her.

Edward had fallen in love harder than any fall he ever had. And he had some pretty hard falls from all the fighting he had done over the years. When Winry had told him and Alphonse she was engaged to be married as soon as possible, it took all of Mustang's team to drag him out of the bar. He wasn't even of age to drink! But the bartender served him liquor anyway-because he was a state alchemist.

"He didn't live very long after we realized he was ill. Even with the medication he was given. Though, he told me that he didn't want to take the medicine. Because, he wanted to spend his last moments with me instead of living with pain wherever he went," Winry said. She had a strong front, but when the doctor left, all she could do was cry.

She broke down into Ed's arms. All he and Al could do was stroke her back and hair, whispering soft words in her ear.

On the day of the funeral, everyone came. It had been two weeks since the death of Sarah Rockbell. Riza and Roy came, bringing along Mustang's team. Winry was a loved friend to them all, and her daughter was no different.

Winry now felt as if she had no one. Her parents were killed when she was a child. Her husband passed away when she was pregnant. Her Grandmother had passed shortly after she had given birth. Her daughter was gone, taken by the illness her husband had spread through his genetics, when she loved her so much.

Winry could only stop and think, 'How can so many people go on about their lives when I lost my one and only child?' her little girl, who only had three-years of life, was taken away. Ed took Winry in his arms after the small ceremony.

"I'll always be here for you, Win. I'm not going anywhere," he told her.

They were the words his Mother had given him after his Father left. The words he wished someone would have said after his Mother's funeral. The words he now said to Winry-his true love that he claimed he would marry when he was just a child-and that was the moment that Winry Rockbell came to a realization.

Even if her daughter, grandmother, husband, and parents had all died, she had Edward Elric.

And that Fullmetal Alchemist, wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
